Willow tree
willow tree requires level 30 Woodcutting to chop down. It often gives more than one set of willow logs before being cut down. These trees are often used for high level woodcutters who want experience as they give a good amount relative to the time taken. There is a high demand for the logs, for the same reason as the woodcutters, because they are cheap but give good Fletching experience. Tree locations *Draynor Village, south-west of the marketplace, five trees, often crowded *Port Sarim, beside the bar, three trees *Rimmington, south of the village, ten trees *Seer's Village, north-west of bank, six trees *Lumbridge, west of Farmer Fred's barn, two trees *Varrock, east of Champion's Guild, two trees *Varrock, south, near the sheep farm, two trees *Catherby, south-east of the beehives *Lumbridge, east of the Lumbridge Guide, beside the furnace *Castle Wars, by the path leading to the entrance *Witchaven, north of the village *Barbarian Outpost, beside the entrance to Barbarian assault, four trees *Ardougne, north of the town near the Moss giants *Feldip Hills, near the ogre Rantz *Edgeville, to the east beside the River Lum *Entrana, on the north coast of the island, ten trees *Crafting Guild, to the north of the entrance, nine trees *Taverley, beside the lake Farming A willow tree can be grown using the Farming skill in any of the tree patches located around RuneScape. To do so requires level 30 Farming, a trowel & a willow tree sapling. When planted it earns the player 25 experience points, as well as another 1,456.3 experience points for checking the fully grown tree's health. Once fully grown the tree may be cut down as usual granting Woodcutting experience points. A player may also pay one basket of apples to a nearby farmer to guarantee it's growth. Tree locations *Draynor Village, south-west of the marketplace, five trees, often crowded *Port Sarim, beside the bar, three trees *Rimmington, south of the village, ten trees *Seer's Village, north-west of bank, six trees *Lumbridge, west of Farmer Fred's barn, two trees *Varrock, east of Champion's Guild, two trees *Varrock, south, near the sheep farm, two trees *Catherby, south-east of the beehives *Lumbridge, east of the Lumbridge Guide, beside the furnace *Castle Wars, by the path leading to the entrance *Witchaven, north of the village *Barbarian Outpost, beside the entrance to Barbarian assault, four trees *Ardougne, north of the town near the Moss giants *Feldip Hills, near the ogre Rantz *Edgeville, to the east beside the River Lum *Entrana, on the north coast of the island, ten trees *Crafting Guild, to the north of the entrance, nine trees *Taverley, beside the lake Farming A willow tree can be grown using the Farming skill in any of the tree patches located around RuneScape. To do so requires level 30 Farming, a trowel & a willow tree sapling. When planted it earns the player 25 experience points, as well as another 1,456.3 experience points for checking the fully grown tree's health. Once fully grown the tree may be cut down as usual granting Woodcutting experience points. A player may also pay one basket of apples to a nearby farmer to guarantee it's growth.